Fairytale
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: 101 Prompts Challenge' Everyone wants a fairytale. The only difference is an individual’s perception of a fairytale. For Nate, his fairytale came in the form of Caitlyn Gellar. Nate/Caitlyn. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, and the songs mentioned. And fairytales in general.

AN: I'm not quite sure what this is supposed to be - my aim was to write a drabble but I think this is too long to be considered a drabble and too short to be considered a one-shot. This is for the '101 Prompts Challenge' - No. 4 - **Fairytale** because I haven't written one in ages and was in a weird way inspired by _Fairytale _by _Alexander Rybak_ (winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2009) which is a really catchy song (the two lines at the end are lyrics from the chorus). Anyway, as usual feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

Everyone wants a fairytale. The only difference is an individual's perception of a fairytale. For some it might literally be Prince Charming sweeping Cinderella off her feet. For some it might be going through a series of failed relationships before figuring out that they are in love with their best friend. For Nate, his fairytale came in the form of Caitlyn Gellar.

He could remember their first meeting vividly. She had boldly told him that she didn't like his over produced music and he had managed to pull off quite a spectacular expression that had prompted Shane to try and stuff his guitar into his mouth. He remembered mumbling to her that no-one had ever been so honest with him before to which she had responded by telling him his hair reminded her of a poodle and he couldn't control the laughter that followed. He knew, from even then, that Caitlyn Gellar was going to be something special in his life.

Time and time again, she proved him right. She helped him loosen up and for once, songs started to come more easily to him. She'd do completely crazy things and more than a few times, he would be the victim of her ridiculous ideas, but he had never felt so _alive_ before. She helped him and Shane resolve issues that neither had even realised existed. She even unknowingly helped Connect 3's record label decide to give them more freedom with their music when she sang along at the top of her voice to 'Play My Music' passing through the corridors at the head office. She was perfection in Nate's eyes.

When her Dad died in a car accident, for the first time in his life, he wanted to take her away and hide her so nothing could ever hurt her. She stopped eating properly and he moved himself into her apartment. She tried to stop talking about her Dad and go about life as normal and he yelled at her until she broke down in tears and he realised she was broken perfection, perfection that he had to take care of, to show how to live again.

She had always chided him for liking fairytales and old animated movies like 'Beauty and the Beast' but he found that she let him in easier than he had ever thought she would. He had never thought it would be him doing the crazy things in their relationship but when she started joining him again, he realised he'd never stop it if it meant that she smiled for a little bit longer.

When he finally told her how he felt about her, it wasn't the heartfelt confession that he always thought it would be, he ended up shouting it at her from across her living room in the middle of an argument because she'd been trying to set him up with Tess. And when he watched her blood shot eyes widen in shock and her hands shake ever so slightly as she ran them through her messy hair and readjusted her pyjama top, he decided that she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment. When she crossed the living room and kissed him as though her life literally depended on it, he decided that it had been the perfect way to tell her – a little bit mad and crazy and sincere – just like her.

Walking down the aisle towards him, he thought she looked like an angel. Then he nearly burst out laughing at the thought of an angel giving away all of Shane's hair straighteners and binning all of his hair products. When she finally took her place next to him, winking at him as she did so with a glint in her chocolate coloured eyes, he decided that this was it. This was their happily ever after.

_I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts,_

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed._


End file.
